guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
Boo. ::) -Auron 07:10, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Vandal 66.28.139.242 is vandalising articles and creating random pages, PLS stop him lol... Silver Sunlight 07:14, 14 September 2007 (CDT) : I thought we were friends Silver Sunlight? :( :(--66.28.139.242 ::To make matters worse, he is trolling me /sigh Silver Sunlight 07:18, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry. :( :( :( :( --66.28.139.242 ::::Still debating whether or not to delete that carebear page... it was pretty accurate, and the term is more common than some of the others we have articles for. -Auron 07:28, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::"There is some controversy regarding carebears, as they slaughter millions of AI mobs that might or might not possess actual intelligence and feelings." Lol Silver Sunlight 07:33, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's a bullshit article posted by a vandal, and we don't keep those types of articles. Just delete it please.--Ninjatek 07:34, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Just check out the history of the pve article if you want a laugh :P Silver Sunlight 07:36, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::No personal attacks Ninjatek. j/k, delete it. I included because I knew it would piss off certain people. It's continued inclusion will only serve that purpose.--66.28.139.242 If... If he doesn't ban me for 47 years, I'm going to ass fuck his mom and his sister. I'll also kill his dog and his dad. Mudkipz ya i leik mudkipz Pushbiscuit 14:55, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Mudkipz is teh pwnage, Water/Ground typage at final evolution ftw :) (T/ ) 18:33, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::STAB on Earthquake in double battles with a Blaziken as your secondary! Total pwnage. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, then you spec into both Attack and S.Attack, where is defense? Earthquake + Blizzard + Hydro Pump, sure...mebbe Rain Dance too...Bah, Blaziken for secondary? No wai, use Rayquaza (hax) or Kyogre (hax). Oh wait, they are banned in PvP. Nevermind :D (T/ ) 23:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You can never have enough metapods. -- Gordon Ecker 23:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::ROFLMAO, I needed a good laugh like that at a time like this. Thanks Gordon. :D (T/ ) 23:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Swampert with Earthquake AND Surf! And Blaziken as your second seat. (how badly do I need to kill that Blaziken before people realize I'm doing my best to have a self-destructive team?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:56, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Bah, Destiny Bond pwns joo for a saccer. (T/ ) 23:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Just run F.E.A.R., save you the trouble of saccing and net you a free win on anyone who doesn't know what the hell you're doing. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:59, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I gave up on Pokemans after Sapphire and Ruby, so I dunno what the hell you talk about :P (T/ ) 00:01, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Most people don't. I just didn't wikify that because I'm lazy. here you go. Don't go spoiling the "secret", now! I'm still training a F.E.A.R. Pokemon, and I want to fool at least one person with it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:07, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::P.S.: The article lists F.E.A.R. as "Focus Sash > Endeavor > Attack (Quick Attack) > Rattata", when it's normally "Fucking > Evil > Annoying > Rodent". Just FYI. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:09, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::I'm going to steal your mudkip userbox k? Pushbiscuit 14:57, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Go for it. -Auron 15:31, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Entry of the Cavalry Auron To The Rescue Ban. What perfect timing. It sure would be cool if admins had a "Time Clock" where they could punch in whenever they are online...or like in instant messaging! "Auron of Neon is now available." (T/ ) 02:16, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Add me on AIM or MSN :p -Auron 02:18, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::You must admit he did pick a suitable theme song. I know I shouldn't sympathize with the vandals, but they get pretty funny/clever sometimes. (T/ ) 03:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) User Auron of Neon (talk) deleted this page after you started editing with reason: ' Please confirm that really want to recreate this page. Lol. And hey, there's another MediaWiki typo! I don't suppose you can fix that? (T/ ) 03:33, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :lolwut? prolly could actually. -Auron 03:35, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Spafrod Iceblood Explain how a Charr boss in Sacnoth Valley drops the same green as an Ice Imp boss in Bjora Marches? Gimme screenshot proof and I'll believe it. (T/ ) 03:46, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Spafrod_Iceblood, http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Lord_Glacius%27_Staff. -Auron 03:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::No shit sherlock, I want proof through screenshot. "Replacement" bosses drop the same greens, like Shen, the Magistrate and Quufu. This is different though. (T/ ) 03:51, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::That's nice, but AGF. If that info has gone on two wikis, I'm not going to start demanding screenshots - yet. -Auron 04:04, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't check the "official" Wiki, but apparently I should. Is that what you're saying? >.> (T/ ) 04:06, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm saying that it's a big coincidence that the info was added to both wikis - if it was vandalism/false information, that (most likely) wouldn't have happened. And yes, checking GWW is a good way to confirm details. -Auron 04:08, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::If you don't already have it as well, this is a rather nifty and easy tool to use. (I'm referring to the "neat solution" Foo links to, which adds a nifty "Switch" tab to the top of the page.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:56, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::That is first-class badass. -Auron 05:18, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I use the switch tab from my watchlist, to automatically switch straight across to my watchlist on the other wiki. It's pretty sweet. Just need to make sure that you have the same username on both wikis, so you can switch between talk pages and whatnot easily. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:03, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::BTW... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:05, 18 September 2007 (CDT) You don't get it? It is clearly a Winnie-the-Pooh reference. — Nova — ( ) 21:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Eeyore or get out! --Xasxas256 22:25, 20 September 2007 (CDT) User talk:71.57.33.218‎ How do you do it? I mean, being all tactful and calm and collected in your one-posts to anons...Teach me please? :( (T/ ) 22:23, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Apathy mostly :p -Auron 22:24, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Bah, maybe I just need more Mudkipz. :P (T/ ) 22:26, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::But you've already got protection from Vandals, Entropy! :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:27, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Racist vandalism on Ritualist Secondaries article As I was reading the Secondary Professions for Ritualists article, someone vandalized it with racial slurs. I edited them out, and they were immediately replaced. :Just happened once again. Edited it. --[[User:Kyrax|'Kyrax']] 21:15, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Droks run lol that was fast:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 11:59, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Waffle Are you going to remove that one word "test" from below the * link on your userpage, or does it serve some nefarious purpose that I don't understand? For some reason it annoys me. (T/ ) 05:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I think this constitutes an answer, then? link :But seriously, whatchu be testin'? Just checking to see how many curious people ask you whatchu be testin'? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 06:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) emote this yeah so i just noticed that you removed the comment about "Showing rank on the corpse of a dead foe is considered poor sportsmanship and ArenaNet has been known to punish players reported of this by taking away fame." on the rank page. I've heard many reports about this and thought it was worth mentioning and would like to know why you thought it should be removed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:48, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Pix or it didn't happen. Ranking has gone on since betas, nobody I've ever heard of has been punished (hell, I don't think I've seen anyone's fame taken away for any reason). And it certainly doesn't get you banned. It was rumors, nothing more. -Auron 09:56, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::It can get you kicked out of an alliance if you jump into the alliance leader's hall and rank spike them after you've beaten them in GvG. Does that count for anything? --Xasxas256 10:52, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::I would leave the Poor Sportsmanship note, as that at the very least is true, but the rest of the comment is doubtful at best. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Does this mean that Charr get kicked from guilds and banned by ANet for poor sportsmanship? Although I've never heard of someone being banned for /Rank'ing, leaving the note as is seems misleading; it leads the reader to believe that /Rank is somehow dangerous to use. While it's true that it may certainly piss off foes, isn't that half the point of the emote in the first place? Besides the +dicksize factor, it's basically a taunt isn't it; I wouldn't necessarily call it "Poor Sportsmanship" (implies that /Rank is dishonorable in some way) but rather note that excessive or unncessary usage of /Rank is very likely to upset people. Something like that...In other words. It is okay to celebrate a victory. But, as they say colloquially, there's no need to "rub salt in the wounds". (T/ ) 06:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Perhaps simply note that "using this emote to taunt fallen foes is generally viewed as unsportsmanlike, as it can easily be seen as an insult to the other player", or something of the sort. You're absolutely right, Entropy, it's basically a taunt. But wouldn't taunting foes you've beaten possibly fall into the unsportsmanlike category? If you're standing over a foe's corpse and using /rank, it's just about the same as saying "suck less at HA plx" at the end of every match you win, and I don't think that's very sportsmanlike. :::::Details aside, a short, simple, and opinion-free comment on the page would do nicely, basically just saying "don't be surprised if people get pissed when you /rank their dead bodies". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:04, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well someone told me directly that you can lose fame for this and he has had 50 fame docked for ranking a corpse. I think we should note that. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:20, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Pix. Or it didn't happen. -Auron 21:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) 6 month blocks Not that I mind, but that seems a bit harsh in proportion to the amount of vandalism done. (T/ ) 06:38, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Finally That vandal was annoying, Auron saves the day after we spammed up Recent Changes pretty good.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Most annoying Write a little about me, pwease? Think you might have banned wrong person By my reading of the Change History for the Drop rate/Canthan Chest article, the "racist vandalism" was done by , not (who only blanked the page, maybe was trying to do the right thing by removing the offensive material). I reverted 69.11.56.195's changes, but somehow 129.62.113.147 is shown as making that change (dunno why that happened, database update collision?). --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:56, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I was looking at this edit, but you're right; he was just reverting to the older versions without looking them over. My bad. -Auron 11:03, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, there was certainly something strange going on with the reverts, the one you've linked to I think was my revert, but it somehow got attributed to 129.62.113.147, gutt-feeling is two or maybe the three of us were all reverting at about the same time, and either there's some DB corruption or more likely a duplicate timestamp and so one change "overwrote" the other in the wiki's change log. Anyway, all is back to how it should be, if miscreants didn't go around vandalising in the first place, would have saved everyone some time. *sigh* --Wolfie (talk| ) 12:02, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Know Thine Enemy What is "LLJK"? (T/ ) 06:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild:The_Goon_Squad . -Auron 00:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Please ban If you haven't done so already, please ban IP 172.203.207.29. These are , they are all vandalism or responses to our comments on that talk page. I left a message on Entropy's page, but you're on first. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 00:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :tyvm. --Shadowcrest 00:58, 4 November 2007 (UTC) random question That 172.203.207.29 guy said "you have no idea who this is do you", and I was wondering if there was a way to find out whether any users have the IP of 172.203.207.29. Probably not, but just a question. --Shadowcrest 01:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC)